Best friends always share
by Agheron
Summary: Armin goes to training camp, and falls in love. Eren goes to training camp, and falls in love. Too bad they like the same guy, right? Or not. They decide to share, to let their friendship be the link between them and Ike, the object of their love. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story i wrote recently (and my first one duh), hope you guys like it.

Recruits Barracks, early morning.

Armin woke up with a big yawn. "Guess i could try start training earlier than the rest" thought the slim blonde, "perhaps then i'd "improve my marks". He climbed down the bunk bed carefully, trying not to wake his roommates. When he got to the floor, he casually glanced to the person under his bed.

And he froze.

There was (y/n), the oldest recruit in their room, an 18 years old. Armin had noticed he usually moved a lot when sleeping, and this time wasn't different. He laid on his bed, his almost naked body uncovered all the way to his knees. Armin couldn't help but notice he only had his trunks on, a hand resting on his well toned abs, and... Armin nearly gasped when he looked down and noticed a huge morning wood barely contained by the fabric. Poor blonde felt his heart rushing. He'd been having this awkward thoughts for a while, fantasizing about him and a random male recruit, often whoever he was training with. Eren, Jean, Marco, Reiner and Bertholdt... but nothing had disturbed him more than (y/n). His rude kindness, his confidence, the way he always demanded the greatest effort from his comrades with rough cheering and loud congratulations (mixed with some insults) had made him the main target of Armin's fantasies and dreams, driving the young recruit to quietly masturbate at night.

For what seemed an eternity, Armin stared at the bulge. Then, in a moment of rush not even he thought possible, his right hand reached, trembling, for his roommate throbbing member. The contact almost made him moan in delight, specially when he felt the pulsations in his palm. He slowly rubbed the hard cock, feeling it through the fabric and experimenting an erection himself. Suddenly (y/n) let out a short but loud moan, which made Armin remember where he was. He backed off quickly, putting his clothes on as silently as he could and walkied fast, almost running, to the training camps.

3DMG Training, Midday

(y/n) felt the wind flowing through his (h/c) hair. His eyes searched for a target, quickly finding one. He enjoyed the pull of his gear when he released the gas in his canister, carefully gauging how much he spent. His blades made deep cuts in the target's weak zone. "Come on guys!" he yelled "You're so slow titans could die of old age before you kill them!". He heard some curses and lughter behind him, his adversaries racing to surpass him. While swinging, he aimed for a specially wide tree, before retracting the hooks and using the momentum to give a few steps on the wooden surface and impulse himself with both legs, a technique his supervisors found strange and his mates, awesome. He smiled, at least, until he made it to the other end of the trainging zone.

"THERE YOU ARE, MAGGOT!" yelled commandant Shadis. "SO YOU'VE BEEN DOING YOUR CIRCUS TRICKS AGAIN, HUH!? WELL GUESS WHAT, IT WAS SO MAJESTIC YOU'VE JUST GAINED THE RIGHT TO CLEAN THE STABLES THE WHOLE AFTERNOON!" (y/n)didn't really care. He knew he was one of the top students, he trained harder than anyone, so being forced to clean the stables wasn't such a big deal. Nonetheless, he pretended to look mad when started to walk his way to the buildings.

2 Hours later...

Sweeping the sweat from his eyes, (y/n) began his chores again. It seemed Shadis had chosen a perfect situation for the punishment, since the officer near the stables told him he would have to clean, feed and give water to the horses... just to begin. In that moment, he heard a soft voice calling for him.

"(y/n), are you still here?" said Armin as he looked around the stable. "Oh, there you... are". He tried not to blush, seeing (y/n) had put his jacket and shirt off, as it was a hot day. "I-i-i tho-ahem-thought you could use some help." For a few awkward seconds that seemed eternal, (y/n)'s (e/c) eyes looked at Armin, his right hand resting on his hips, while the other covered his mouth to hide a susprisingly mischievous smile, before he said "OK, help me with the hay a bit". They spent almost half an hour working, before (y/n) walked to a nearby bucket and put his head in the cool water. Armin looked at him wide eyed, darting between his water-leaking hair, to his face, to his body, his crotch and all over again. "Wanna try?" his partner said. Armin snapped to attention. "N-no thanks, i'm not that hot... i mean tired yet" he said, unsure if he had noticed him admiring his body. "What do we do now?"

"Well, i thought we could take a moment to chill out, y'know. It's nice to chat once in a while, without so many people around. Talk about... different things, not always the training and the scores and all that." Said (y/n), sitting besides Armin, water from his head running down his chest and back. Armin gulped slightly.

"And... What do you want to talk about?"

"Hmmm, let's see... why did you rub my dick this morning?"

For a second, Armin thought his heart had stopped. He couldn't believe his own ears. What the f...?

"H-h-eyyyy! What are you... what do you mean, i never did that, i'd never do that, i'm into girls, i swear!" Armin's voice became almosta shriek as he finished his sentence, but before he could start another, (y/n) chuckled, catching him off guard.

"Don't think i didn't notice the way you looked at me back there. Besides, i wake up easily. This morning you woke me up when you got off the bed, i was having a hot dream. And then..." he smiled widely, making Armin gulp again "Someone decided to say hello to my friend down there. Gotta admit, it was hot boy, you managed to make me want more, ha".

Armin looked at his eyes. "So... you're not mad? That's a relief! I..." He couldn't finish. (y/n) had taken his left hand and put it on his lap, right over his crotch.

"Feel it"

"Wh-"

"Do it Armin. Stroke it. Now. I got hard just thinking about it. I'm afraid you MUST help me with this."

(y/n) stood up, stood against a wall and unbuckled his belt. "Get on your knees, Armin. NOW." The blonde needed a few seconds to process what was going on, until he finally knelt in front of him, his blue eyes wide, panting anxiously. (y/n) slowly pulled his pants down, revealing again the bulge that had tempted Armin earlier, and whispered "Your turn".

Armin's hands trembled as he pulled the trunks down. He let out a gasp, when he finally saw the HUGE member rise, hitting him playfully in his cheek. (y/n) grabbed it and gave it a full stroke, then gently caressed Armin's cheek with his cock. The blonde boy used both hands to grab firmly his lover's member -one hand wasn't enough- and lift it a bit, putting it on his face, closing his eyes and letting the smell of cock and sweat fill his nose, driving him crazy. He gave the cock several kisses, all the length to the top, then to the bottom, to the top again, then stuck his tongue out and gave a few licks on the tip, causing (y/n) to moan in pleasure. He opened his mouth and took the first inches in, savoring every milimeter, swirling his tongue around it like a snake, driving it to the back of his throat, then licking it all the way from the bottom to the tip, next sucking his balls while moaning whithout care. He wouldn't mind being heard, the thought excited him as he unbuckled his belt and pulled his member out, masturbating furiously as his head bobbed back and forth, taking more and more of that cock inside his mouth and throat, until (y/n) couldn't take it anymore and only said "Armin, im gonna..."

"CUM!" thought Armin, feeling the cock pulsing and expanding, his lover's semen puring in his throat, pulling out to have him cum in his mouth "Cum more, please, give it to me, gimmegimmegimme..." He could think of nothing else, tasting his man's meat and cum was too much for the boy, shooting his own load on the floor of the stable. When he finally swallowed the last drops, he realized how slutty it sounded in his head, and blushed. (Y/n) looked at him with eyes full of lust, then lifted him withouth effort and kissed him... or more likely raped him with his tongue. Armin was once again defenseless, moaning and stroking his cock again, until they separated, breathing hard.

(y/n) hadn't felt this horny ever. Not even when he fucked some of the girls in the compound... Mina, Sasha, even sweet Krista paled if compared to the revolution Armin had set into his mind, and cock. He knew he could do anything to him, since he saw his reaction to his kiss. He put him on the floor gently and bent him over. It wasn't until he pressed the tip of his cock against Armin's virgin ass that the boy looked back at him, scared.

"Wait a minute (y/n)! You... your cock... it's too big..."

Chuckling, the older cadet stroke the blonde's hair playfully with his left hand, while caressing his anus with his right middle finger, causing him to moan again, then probing him slowly, inserting a finger, then two, three... finally Armin was again under his control. He told him to relax and began inserting his member in his virgin anus, a few inches a time, holding him by the shoulder, hearing him moan and gasp in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He was so fucking TIGHT! So Fucking HOT! His dick just felt like melting when he finally put it all inside, staying still for a few moments, and then began to pull out slowly and carefully. Armin's cute moans made him want to fuck his ass full speed, but he knew better. Leaning on his blonde fucktoy, he gave him playful bites and kisses in his neck and ear, while his thrusts began to accelerate, Armin whining like a bitch in heat, shoving his butt against him everytime he pulled out more and more inches of cock, rocking nonstop, feeling his orgasm building up and ass clenching around his dick, until (y/n) couldn't take it anymore, and pulled Armin next to him, standing and holding the blonde by his thighs, fucking him while their tongues played in each other's mouth, slamming the boy's ass, until his orgasm came and poured shot after shot of cum inside him while Armin rocked his head back, his eyes rolled back and his mouth open in a dumb scream, once again orgasming with his lover. Breathing heavily, (y/n) sat on the floor against a wall, still inside Armin, hugging him tightly. He then pulled out with a "pop", and put Armin on top of some hay, licking the cum off his chest. They kissed and caressed as they dressed once again, savoring each other, sniffing their scent...

Outside of Dining hall, Evening

"Have you seen Armin?" Eren asked Connie.

"Nope, actually, i was gonna ask you that. Wonder where he went..." In that moment, Armin and (y/n) arrived, their hair leaking water. "Hi guys, sorry to keep you waiting, we lost track of time and just got out of the showers."

"And where the hell where you guys?" Eren looked at (y/n) shirt, wet and revealing his body, and quickly looked away.

"Armin helped me in the stables" replied (y/n), putting his hand on Armin's shoulder "Gotta admit, i REALLY needed a hand"

"Or two" mumbled Armin.

"What did you say?" Connie asked.

"Nothingguyslet'sgetsomefood!" chirped Armin, rushing to the dining room. (y/n) had to cover his mouth to avoid laughing, and followed his friends.

End of chapter one.

I hope you guys like it, i'll chek your reviews for any advice you may have. I'm new to this fanfiction stuff, so i hope i can improve with time.


	2. Chapter 2: Confession

Chapter 2 is here wohoo!

Next Day, early morning, showers

(y/n) felt the cold water running down his body, relaxing his muscles and making him shiver slightly. He gave a quick look around, checking his roommates. Connie and Jean were each humming a song while washing, Reiner "stealthily" glanced at Bertholdt ass while Eren tried not to laugh, and Armin washed his slim body, his blonde head sparkling whenever sunlight reflected on the water. (y/n) couldn't avoid giving quick glances at his back and butt, stopping in the moment he felt he could get a boner, letting the cool water calm him, but it took more and more time every ocassion. The passionate sex with Armin the day past seemed a bit like a memory from ages past, the urge of feeling his small body in his arms was overwhelming him bit by bit... he quickly finished his shower and headed outside.

That day was hand-to-hand-combat training. He ended with Bertholdt, while Armin had to train with Mina, right next to them. Armin couldn't help notice his sparring partner glanced everynow and then at the other couple, specially when (y/n) made Bertie (a nickname Bertholdt wasn't very fond of) fly above his sholuder or pinned him on the ground, chuckling in such ocassions. "Could it be they have..." thought Armin, a bit depressed "well, i guess the rumors about (y/n) having his way with girls weren't false afer all. Wonder why he picked me, then." His thoughts were interrupted when Mina tackled him, wooden knife in hand. "C'mon Armin, you make it waaaaay too easy, focus!" she said, smirking at the fallen boy.

"Hey, you two" (y/n) called them while helping Bertholdt stand up for the tenth time "wanna switch partners? You don't seem to connect very well"

"Yeah, i'd love to! No offense Armin..." Mina looked at the humilliated blonde apologetically.

"Fine then. Mina, you come here. I'll deal with Armin."

"Yes, sounds goo... wait what?" The girl looked at (y/n), clearly confused "You're not gonna train with ME?"

"Yep. Bertholdt is all yours" he swapped positions with Mina, who seemed a bit disappointed. Then he went where Armin, who still was sitting on the ground and lift him up with ease. "Now you attack me, i'll teach you how to do it properly. Don't worry, i'll go easy on you..."

Soon combat training ended, and Armin and (y/n) were approached again by MIna, who still wanted to get the older recruit's attention. "Say (y/n), since you are so good with this kind of things, would you mind giving me some... extra lessons, this afternoon after the strategy class?" her eyes sparkling with intention "I bet i can pull some tricks with you."

"He, i'm sure Mina, but i'm afraid i can't right now, you see... i have a very important thing to do today, and it'll keep me busy for sure " said (y/n), with a resgined look "Hope you understand" he added as he turned and left. He felt some soft steps behind him and thought Mina would insist, until he heard a certain blonde's voice.

"And what is this... uhhh... important thing that'll keep you busy?" (y/n) wasn't sure, but it seemed Armin's voice had a bit of concern. Was he jealous? Thinking he had a date with someone else? He tried not to smile, nearing his head to Armin's and whispering his answer.

"You'll see."

That Evening...

"Armin... i wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Armin looked at (y/n), intrigued after he asked him to take a walk till they reached a deserted zone of the camp.

"Why... why do you want to join the Survey Corps?"(y/n) crossed his strong arms and his (e/c) eyes gave Armin a look that could pierce a titan's body from side to side. Armin looked at him blankly.

"I... well... i've always wanted to see the exterior, the world outside these walls. Even after the attack, after being forced to retreat inside wall Rose, that dream didn't fall apart. It is even stronger now." he muttered the last sentence looking at the ground, a bit embarrased

"Is that so? And what about Eren? Is he like you... or has other intentions?" (y/n) hoped his voice didn't sound too harsh.

"Eren? He wants revenge... sometimes i think that's all he has left. I can't blame him, yet... yet i try to remember him the promise we made, before our world was torn into pieces, of going outside together and seeing the ocean, and... wait" This time Armin gave (y/n) a look that made the taller guy nervous "(y/n), are you... jealous? Of Eren?"

"NO! I mean, not really, i know he is your friend and all, but... no, i needed to know if your intentions were true, if you wanted to join the Corps because YOU decided to, not because Eren was dragging you... because..." he took a deep breath "I love you Armin" The blonde looked at him wide eyed, blushing as furiosly as he was. "I-i've never felt this way about someone, ever. You're cute, adorable, smart, so good to everyone... and that kindness of yours is so pure, so innocent... i felt my heart crying for your company everytime we crossed our paths. The girls... i thought they would sate my thirst, but they weren't you, and it only made it worse. The only reason i didn't say anything the other day, when you touched me... it was because i feared waking someone else, humilliating you in front of the boys" He walked towards Armin and put his hands on the surprised and tomato-red boy's shoulders, looking straight at his eyes "and i needed to tell you that i want to have a true relationship with you. Being your friend, your lover... you boyfriend, if you let me. And damnit, if you're going to the Corps, i'm going too. I was considering doing it anyways, the Police is rotten, and i won't train the shit out of myself to stare at a wall 24 hours a day." Seeing Armin could only babble incoherently, he said flatly "I need an answer. Please"

"I... (y/n), I..." The blonde's eyes quickly filled with tears, and knowing he wouldn't be able to talk for a while, did the only thing he wanted to: jumped right on (y/n), arms around his neck, kissing him passionately, almost desperately. After a few seconds of surprise, the taller recruit hugged him and held him up, breaking the kiss only to take air. Panting, he took Armin to one of the buildings and finally put him down against a wall. Smiling deviously, (y/n) unbuckled Armin's belt and pulled his pants and trunk down, then buried his face into the boy's crotch, gaining a surprised scream from him, sniffing hungrily, licking and sucking his member while looking at his face with lustful eyes.

Armin couldn't stop looking around nervously. What if someone heard them, or came by and saw them? He bit his lower lip to avoid another moan, then put both hands on each side of (y/n)'s head. "M-maybe we should stop (y/n), this is too risky!" The other just smiled, Armin's dick still in his mouth, before renewing his bobbing back and forth. Stop, yeah right... he knew his blondie was about to cum, so he pulled back and started stroking him faster and faster, until Armin let out a cute little cry and shot his load on his face and mouth. "Sorry (y/n), you were just too..." he couldn't finish as his lover stood up, cleaning his face with his fingers before swallowing the rest of the cum. "Don't worry baby, it was delicious." His voice was full of lust and dominance as he pinned the smaller boy against the wall for a long tongue kiss. Armin could act a bit girly, specially with kisses, and this was no exception, with his cute little moaning as (y/n) kissed and licked his neck, his fingers playing with his butt. "Please (y/n), do it... I can't take it anymore..."

"Do what?"

"You know... that... " Armin reached with one hand and gently touched his lover's bulge.

"I'm not sure i follow you" he replied, a fake confusion look on his face. "You need to be a bit more... explicit."

"I... i don't think i can say it, even if we're alone" (y/n) raised en eyebrow, smirking "... O-okay"

Arlert turned around to face the wall, offering his ass to (y/n), leaning against the wall, blushing furiously.

"Do me... please... fuck me" he whispered.

"I didn't hear ya, Armin. Let me get a bit closer" (y/n) leaned against his lover, his bulge pressing against his asshole, which made the poor blonde moan slightly, whispering to his ear. "So... what do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me... please... i beg you..."

"Oh my... what a dirty boy... you want me to put my cock inside your cute little ass, right?" (y/n) voice was almost a viper's hiss, his hands sneaking around Armin's body like snakes, touching and caressing every sensitive spot.

"Yes."

"Want me to fuck your ass apart, and cum buckets inside you, don't ya"

"Don't say that..." Armin's heart rushed at the dirty thoughts "it's... embarrasing. I..." he gasped when he felt the tip of a huge erection against his entrance. (y/n) chuckled

"Your ass is more honest... it's giving my cock some welcoming kissesssss... ahhh".

Slowly but whithout stopping, he drove his member inside all the way , then put both hands on Armin's hips and started thrusting at a mid speed pace. Each time he penetrated, Armin couldn't help but moan in pleasure, his dick rocking at the rythm of (y/n) increasing speed, feeling his left hand exploring his body and caressing his erect nipples, hearing his grunting as he mercillesly pounded his ass while Armin's mind went blank and moaned whithout caring if someone heard, all his thoughts focused on the male ravishing his butt faster and faster, feeling his huge dick touching his insides drove him mad with pleasure, as an orgasm built quickly to the point of having him dripping precum with each thrust.

"Armin" (y/n) panted "I'm gonna cum... you... ready" Armin's response was some kind of moan mixed with a grunt, nodding madly, his eyes wide, his mouth open and tongue out, his legs shaking as he surrenderer at the sexual assault. Then, with a heavy grunt, (y/n) grabbed his lover's hands and let his cum out in his ass, painting it white with his seed, while Armin let out a scream of pure pleasure, his eyes rolling back as the strength of his orgasm made him spill his cum on the floor and the wall. Panting and breathing heavily, both stood in that position for a few seconds, then (y/n) hugged the little blonde against him, feeling his heart's quick beats slowing as he regained his senses. Without a word, he helped Arlert redress, not caring about the cum in the wall, since his mind was into more important matters.

"Armin..." he whispered into his ear "I'm so, so happy." He kissed his cheek playfully.

"M-me too."

"I know it's sudden, but i need to know... do you want to keep this as a secret, or not?"

Armin looked at him, puzzled. Having this kind of relationship, in public? He knew there were a few "formal" couples in the camp, but they were all straight. Besides, (y/n) was someone rumored to be... popular, with girls. Was he really willing to take this step?

"Do you mean, like, kissing in front of others, and the like? It... it wouldn't bother me, but..."

"But what?"

"Look, (y/n), i've always been bullied by stronger boys" Armin's face grew sad by the memories of those beatings, and he sat on the ground, arms around his knees. "I mean, being bullied again by this... it's not like i care, i can take it. What worries me is what YOU could do if someone goes a bit too far, being one of the top cadets" (y/n) gave him a surprised look, Armin really cared more about others than himself "We... should take it easy for now. Although i will let Mikasa and Eren know about this. They're my best friends, after all. And you?"

"Well, i don't really have someone to talk to about this... so okay, let's go slowly... for now" he finished, with a quick kiss on the lips. "Let's go, it's almost dinner time."

Once they arrived, they saw Mikasa waiting outside. She went right to them.

"Have you seen Eren?" she asked, a bit anxiously "I haven't seen him since the class ended."

"Don't worry, Mikasa, he should be here any moment now... look, here he comes!" Armin pointed at Eren, who came from the direction they did.

"Eren!" Mikasa immediatly assaulted him "Where were you? I was..."

"Stop bitching me, dammit! You're not my babysitter!" Eren bursted suddenly. The other three looked at him surprised, and in Mikasa's case, a bit hurt. "Sorry" he apologized, looking down "I'm just a bit mad. Tried to figure out a way to imitate your tree walking techinque" he looked at (y/n) "It is certainly a good way to avoid wasting gas."

"Well, if that's the case, why don't you and i practice one of these days? Something tells me we'll be a bit... closer than before."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mikasa looked at him frowning a bit.

"Actually, i'll tell you guys." Said Armin, looking aside. "Let's go to the hall first, and try to find a table just for us. That way nobody else will hear" he looked around, a bit nervous.

Once they found the table, Armin sat on one side, Mikasa at his side, Eren and (y/n) in front. Arlert started shyly, explaining how he'd felt towards men lately, and how (y/n) discovered his feelings towards him -not telling them about the perverted parts, of course- and then about the confession (y/n) had told him recently. Mikasa and Eren listened quietly, and when he ended, she took his hand softly, smiling.

"I'm glad you finally found someone special to love, Armin." she said in a low voice, to avoid being heard. "And of course i expect you to take care of him." She looked at (y/n), seriously this time.

"As if Armin and i were married" he answered, chuckling.

"Does that include sex?" asked Eren flatly. Armin blushed furiously, while Mikasa stared at him, wide eyed. (y/n) just looked at him, not showing any emotion.

"Shooting your cannons already? Are you not happy for him? Or is it you're still mad about that treewalking? C'mon man, relax a bit."

"I... sorry. Forgive me Armin, i'm just mad at myself. I'm so stupid... of course i'm happy, it's just... kind of unexpected." Eren shrugged, looking at his plate.

"Anyways, it's settled" said (y/n) loudly. "So tomorrow i'm teaching you the treewalk Eren, stop asking for it." he winked at Mikasa and Armin, as the rest of the people started murmuring after hte news. "Let's hope you've got what it takes." He stood up and left for the barracks.

Later, in the barracks.

Lying on his bed, while everyone slept, Eren still felt stupid, and mad. He felt guilty about ruining a bit Armin's happiness, if only momentarily. Of course he was happy for him, he was his best friend. Still...

His mind went back at the moment in which he saw them. He was searching for Armin, and someone told him he'd saw him with (y/n), going who knows where. Eren went in that direction, thinking what he could be doing with that guy. Suddenly, he heard faint moans and panting. Silently, he walked towards the noise, and witnessed Armin's and (y/n) having sex, and heard them talk about a relationship. He stayed there even after they left, only leaving when he realized it was late. He was happy about his friend, but...

"Damn it, Armin, why?" His mind showed him once again those lustful moments. "You're my best friend, and i'm happy for you, but why?" His hand, trembling, reached for his hardened member, pulling it out of his trunks. "Why... why HIM?" He thought, barely containing his tears, as he began masturbating...

End of chapter.

Well, that escalated quickly... hope you guys like it. Give a review if you have any suggestions/critics/advice


	3. Chapter 3:

Aaand chapter three is here... sorry for the delay, it's been kinda hard to think this right...

Showers (again), Early morning.

"Hey, (y/n), hurry up dammit, you're gonna get in trouble!" Connie finished getting dressed and headed to the door, leaving only him, as well as Armin and Eren. He went up to Armin and put a quick kiss on his lips while buttoning his shirt. The blonde boy blushed and smiled.

"Good morning baby." He looked at Eren, who smiled awkwardly. "Sorry Eren, but you better start getting used to it. After all, we'll need your company from time to time. Y'know, avoiding suspicion and all that."

"Of course, Eren, it's not like you'll have to do it everyday." Armin put his jacket on quickly and headed for the door. "Let's go guys."

As they headed for the training grounds, Eren looked at (y/n). "Are you really going to teach me that treewalking stuff?" he asked looking at the ground.

"Well, yeah i guess... actually, i wanted to ask you about that, if Armin can come when i teach you... for some fun" Eren cringed internally, but just nodded. Armin blushed again and said nothing.

That day begun with a seven kilometres run with equipment. (y/n) glanced back everynow and then to make sure his lover didn't lose too much distance. He saw Armin's head about 30 metres behind, sparkling with sweat, and strangely, Reiner was beside him. The poor boy breathed heavily. The physical side wasn't definitely his strongest. (y/n) slowly began to decrease his speed, placing himself in front of them, none of which noticed his presence, one too focused on keeping the pace, and the other focused in his teammate.

"Come on Armin, you can do this. We've been through this races before, you should be getting used to it by now" Reiner didn't sound tired at all, which made (y/n) wonder why he was so back in the line. "If not, then i could help you with some training to build your stamina. A "special" training you could say. "

(y/n) realized at once Reiner's intentions. "So he's truly into guys" he thought remebering the rumours about the muscular blonde "And now he's aiming for my boy..." The first thing he felt was a wave of jealousy, followed by a thirst of turning back and punching Braun's face. The third thing he felt was his foot colliding with a rock on the track he didn't see, lost in his thoughts. He lost balance and fell flat on his belly with a "FUCK!". Armin, unable to react in time, tripped on him and fell as well, his crotch on (y/n) ass.

"(y/n)! Im so sorry, i didn't mean to..." Armin got up as quicky as he can and helped the embarrased cadet to stand. (y/n) didn't say a word as he glared at Reiner while he passed by them, barely containing his laughter. Armin thought that if eyes could inflict pain Reiner would be twisting in the floor, screaming. "Come on (y/n), don't be mad at him. This things just happen."

"I'm not mad because of that. Nevermind, let's move" he answered to the intrigued blonde, resuming his running. This time, he stayed beside Armin, cheering as they neared the end of the race. When they finally arrived, Arlert fell on his knees, exhausted. (y/n) pat his back gently.

"You did great, ba... Armin" he quickly looked around to check if someone was listening before leaning and giving a quick kiss on his cheek, making him blush and smile. Armin opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by Reiner's loud voice.

"Ah, there you are. I wanted to know if you accept my offer for training" he said, smiling cockily.

"Ah, well" Armin's mind suddenly snapped, realizing what had (y/n) so mad "S-sorry Reiner, but (y/n) here said he would help me with my training this morning so..."

"It's okay Armin, you don't need to hide it." Reiner waved a hand dismissively "I know you and he are more than training partners."

"Wha... how did you... who told you?" Armin stared at him in disbelief, while (y/n) crossed his arms, looking at Reiner.

"You just did. I must admit, i suspected it when i saw the way he looked at me back there. He had "jealous boyfriend" written on his forehead" whispered Braun when he got near them. "Don't worry guys, i won't tell anyone. It's kind of hard to be accepted if your tastes are... different. And the only ones who should reveal this is yourselves. Does anyone know, apart from me?"

"Eren and Mikasa" replied (y/n) flatly. He unfolded his arms and smiled at Reiner "I... sorry about that, Reiner. Seriously, i'll try and control my jealousy better next time" he extended his hand to the cadet, who shook it vigorously. They walked towards the rest of the trainees, who were getting ready for the next session of excercise.

That afternoon, (y/n), Eren and Armin made their way to the forest where they usually trained with titan dummies. Jeager and the older cadet spent about half an hour practising the treewalking, until Eren was more or less confident with his technique. That moment, (y/n) took Armin by the hips and carried him to some bushes a bit away from the main zone.

"In case someone appears, just call for us or something." he said, winking as Armin laughed by his tickling as he carried him on his shoulders.

Once out of sight, he put Armin on his feet, giving him a long, chaste kiss, hugging him tightly. His small body was hot, his rushing heart made him think of a little nervous bird. Smiling, he unbuttoned his shirt, letting Armin admire his worked muscles. The blonde blushed, and caressed his abs, going down to his crotch, panting slightly. The older recruit then laid on the ground, gesturing with his finger to him to get closer. Armin straddled on him and leaned to give a playful bite on his nipple, earning a deep moan from him. He made his way down with more kisses on his chest and abs, unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down. Panting, he looked at his pulsing bulge, placing his face against it and looking at (y/n) with cute eyes, before biting the the top of the trunks delicately and pulling them down as well. The contained cock stood like a mast, Armin devouring it with lustful eyes while stroking it before giving a long, slow lick on a side, going to the tip and down by the other side. Kissing it a thousand and one times, Armin's cute little hands unbuckling his belt to pull his pants and trunks down. He then stood up, his hardened cock touching his lover's as he raised, turning around to show him his cute ass, putting a finger in his mouth and smiling seductively before carefully sitting on the tip of the throbbing member, engulfing it inch by inch, moaning in pleasure as he made his way down, taking it all. Once it was completely inside him, Armin started to move his hips in circles, his soft cheeks caressing (y/n) lower body, driving him crazy. He grunted and raised, positioning himself chest against back with Armin, his hands playing with his erect nipples, his tongue licking his neck hungrily, sucking on his fair skin as he took him by his thighs, lifted him and slammed him against his crotch, making him cry lightly, Armin covering his mouth to avoid making too much noise, as his tight butt got rammed mercilessly by the older recruit's rock hard member. After pounding him for a while, (y/n) decided to try and lay down again, inviting Armin to take the dominant role. Panting, the blonde stood up, his lover's cock sliding out of him with a soft "pop", before turning and facing (y/n), who looked at him with hungry eyes.

The blonde decided to try a new approach, kneeling between (y/n) strong legs, placing his hard member against his own, using both hands to stroke them together as he began thrusting softly. The sensation of their dicks rubbing one against the other made (y/n) moan in surprise, fixing his eyes on Armin's face as he cutely panted and moaned, holding his orgasm as he could while drooling on their cocks, lubing them up and starting to thrust harder, feeling both members pulsate as they twitched, anxious for releasing their loads. (y/n) felt his body heating by the second, his thirst for Armin's mouth overwhelming him as he took his face in his hands and buried his tongue in his mouth, surprising the blonde as they reached their limit, splurting their loads on their chests and abs. (y/n) didn't let go, savoring Armin's taste for several seconds as his cock released load after load of semen, until he felt his boy lover trembling in his hands, his self control shattered as he stopped his kissing and started to eagerly lick the cum of his body as he laid back still in his arms, overcome by his own orgasm. After a minute, Arlert finally got himself together, and used his fingers to collect the white milk on (y/n)'s pectorals and abs, slurping on it with a cute smile that made him get a hard on. The older cadet leaned to kiss again...

"Hey guys, where are you?!"

Eren's shout took them off guard, startling them and making them hurry to order their clothes, quickly cleaning any stains of semen and buttoning up their shirts. (y/n) gave Armin a quick kiss as they returned to Eren.

"Here we are pal, what's the... Oh, hi Mina. What do you want?" he said, looking curiously at the girl.

"Hello, (y/n). I was looking for you. I wanted to ask you... something." she said shyly. She took some air and said "Would you... be my boyfriend?"

An awkward silence followed her question. Armin blushed intensely, turning around to avoid being noticed. He felt guilty. Mina was in love with (y/n). She was a kind hearted, sweet young girl. He knew she was one of the guy's favourites, too. And still she had hopes of being with his partner... Armin felt miserable. He wondered what (y/n) would say.

"Wow. Mina, you... you surprised me. I know we have... we have had beautiful moments. And you are really sweet. But... i am with someone else right now" (y/n) saw her eyes brighten with tears. "Oh no, please, don't cry" he pleaded, walking to her and hugging her "Mina, it's not the end of the world. You are an exceptional girl. Trust me, i'm not an angel fallen from heaven" he said, caressing her head "But i swear i'll be at your side. You are one of my friends" he said, knowing it wasn't what she wanted to hear, but what se needed to know "And i'll always be for you there."

She sobbed a bit, her head buried in his chest. Slowly, she lifted her head to make eye contact, drying a tear, and mumbled in her sniffing "Promise?"

"Promise. Not even an army of titans will stop me if i have to do help you." he said, winking. She managed to smile.

"And... who is it you are with? Do i know her?"

"Well, yes, is someone you know" he answered, awkwardly looking aside "But..."

"But what?"

"Well, we want to keep our relationship a secret for now. You see..." he had trouble making excuses. Then he felt Armin's hand taking his. "Armin?" he said, surprised.

"I-i... he's with me Mina." he blushed intensely, looking at the ground. Mina's mouth made a perfect "O", just like her eyes. "I asked him to keep it a secret. But i see it will be more and more difficult. I'm sorry, Mina. I knew you liked him, but... but..."

"Armin..." Mina's kind tone made him look up "I'm not mad. Yes, i liked him... i still do. But you are a friend too, and if you guys are happy, then there's nothing wrong with it. You even look kind of... cute together" she made a sad smile "Of course, i'm a bit jealous. Did you know he... and i..." she stopped suddenly "No, forgive me. I have no right."

"I suspected it" the blonde boy said, making (y/n) look at him, surprised "Come on, she wasn't very subtle the day of combat training, remember? I guess (y/n) works on both sides of the field."

"Hey!" (y/n) raised an eyebrow "I already told you, i..." made a pause "well, yes i do, sue me! Let's go back to camp. Eren, still want to learn this crap?"

"Yeah, why not. It could be useful. But next time we'll train seriously."

"Fair enough."

Once they arrived, they saw everyone was going to the dining room. Armin and Mina went right away, while Eren and (y/n) decided to take a quick shower. Once there and naked, (y/n) began to relax under the cool water.

"You know Eren, i have to apologize with you. It's not fair to make you be the third guy in a party of two, get what i mean? But now Armin decided to take the next step, so you should be free to go and make your move. If there's is anyone in camp you've got your eyes on, and i can help you, then..."

He didn't hear any steps. He only realized Eren was behind him when he turned around and saw him, blushed and naked, apparently about to cry. He could only mutter a soft "What?" before the green eyed boy lunged and caught him into a deep kiss...

End of chapter

TA-TA-TAAAAAANNN! PLOT TWIST! Meh, i'm hungry...


	4. Chapter 4

And here we go with chapter 4... sorry for the delay.

Chapter 4

(y/n) was paralyzed, his brain unable of processing the fact Eren's naked, hot body pressed against his, kissing him while touching his body in desperation. After a few seconds, the older recruit finally managed to act, pushing him away.

"Eren, what the fuck!?" he said, trying not to shout "What are you trying to do?"

"Is it not clear enough?" he said, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. "(y/n)... do me! I want you!"

"Fuck, Eren! You know i'm with your friend! Your best fucking friend!" he hissed, eyes wide, his confusion growing.

Eren didn't answer, instead gave a step towards him. (y/n) retreated by instinct, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to hurt him, but Eren made his intentions clear when he placed a hand on his chest, looking at him in the eye.

"I've wanted you for a long time (y/n). Maybe even before Armin. I-i can't just pretend i don't feel anything!" he tried to kiss him again, but the other used his hands to keep him at bay.

"Eren, please! Just calm down, we don't want to do anything we'll regret later."

"Maybe... maybe i want to" Eren whispered.

(y/n) couldn't believe the change in Jeager. His eyes stared at him full of lust, his cock pulsating, half erect. His slim chest went up and down, his breathing quickening as he felt more and more aroused, stepping towards his confused partner.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stop. I love Armin, Eren. You can't just throw yourself at me and expect me to leave him because of you... Have you thought what he'd say about this?"

"What about "why didn't you tell me"?" said a voice from the door.

Eren and (y/n) looked at the same time. Armin stood there, his body halway in, watching them and blushing deeply. Eren took a step back and turned around, ashamed. (y/n) blinked a few times, until he managed to speak.

"A-Armin! This is not what you think! We were just, eh... um..."

"(y/n), i heard most of it" said Armin, still blushing as he neared him "I decided to come and see you, i wasn't very hungry. I heard what Eren said... and what you said."

"Then you know i wouldn't cheat on you, love..." (y/n) said hopingly.

Armin didn't answer. Instead, he got closer to Eren, and put a hand on his shoulder. His friend looked at him full of guilt. Even now, Armin's eyes were the same, the eyes of a friend, and that made him feel worse.

"Eren..." Armin said softly "Is it true? Are you in love with (y/n)?" He nodded, sobbing a bit. "I see." he turned to his boyfriend "Are you mad with Eren?"

"Uh, no. Well, kind of. I mean, you don't sneak and jump on people like he did."

"(y/n), would you... have sex with me... and Eren?" asked Armin suddenly.

Well, shit.

"What?!" the older recruit looked at Armin, then at Eren, his confused as hi own was "What did you... what?"

The blonde looked down, clearly embarrased. He cleared his throat before talking.

"(y/n), you know i love you. But i also love Eren. He is my best friend, he's like the a brother to me... always being there when i need him. And i hate to see him suffer... i think we could have a relationship, the three of us. We love you, (y/n). And being friends... well, i think it's natural for us to share you. After all, we've shared pretty much everything, right Eren?" he said, elbowing his friend.

Eren snapped to attention. "Y-yes, he's right!" he said smiling "We could share you... or not, if you want to, well... to be with us... at the same time." he finished awkwardly.

(y/n) just watched them, his mind trying too hard to process what was happening to be able to think an answer. His eyes went from Armin to Eren time and time again, seeing they were quite serious with their proposal. As he didn't look very sure of it, Armin insisted.

"Come on (y/n), give it a try! You and Eren are friends so, you could try taking your friendship a bit deeper. Maybe you could come to love him as you love me too." he said, unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off. He noticed (y/n) was doubting, and gestured Eren to follow him. Once they were in front of him, Armin knelt, Eren doing the same quickly. The blonde boy reached for his lover's member, stroking softly until it was erect. (y/n) sighed and smiled, shaking his head. "Alright you pervs, you win. Get to it." The other two smiled widely. Armin put his left hand on Eren's nape, using his right to position the throbbing member in front of him.

"Come on Eren" he encouraged "Open your mouth." As his friend did, he pushed him gently, watching as he accepted the thick meat with a lusty moan. He pushed until Eren stopped, his gagging reflex acting. Armin let him back, and pushed again, his right hand fondling his own package, as his arousement increased. He left Eren to practice, standing and getting rid of his remaining clothes, frotting his naked body against (y/n), locking their lips in a lustful kiss, caressing his worked body. (y/n) gasped and broke the kiss, looking down at Eren, who was now sucking his balls, completely submitted to him. Armin knelt and began kissing his cock with anxiety, using his hands please himself while fingering Yeager's virgin ass. He made Eren let out a slutty moan from his mouth full of cock.

"Let's do something dirty, Eren" Armin said in a very, very perverted voice. Before Eren could say anything, he pushed him gently on his back and positioned himself on his chest. Arlert turned and pointed at his lover's unattended member, then to Eren's butt. Smiling, (y/n) knelt behind them, placing his tip against Eren's entrance, and pushing slowly but firmly. Yeager opened his mouth in pain and pleasure, and his friend took advantage of it and shoved his dick into his mouth. He felt Eren swirling his tongue around the head, tasting him like a lollipop, while (y/n) stretched him with his rod, puhsing deeper and deeper inside him. Armin thought it wouldn't be nice to leave Eren's cock out of the fun, and reached back until he found his friend's "friend", erect and throbbing as his prostate was massaged by (y/n)'s rock hard cock, and began stroking as their movements found a rythm, thrusting in Eren's mouth as he felt his lover pushing his manhood deep in Yeager's butt, amidst loud grunts and slutty moaning. It was too much for poor Armin, who felt his orgasm coming fast, unleashing a mouthful of cum in his friend's throat, hearing him gulp anxiously. He stood, a bit dizzy from pleasure, and sat cross legged beside his still horny friends, slimy traces of cum and saliva leaking from his cock.

As he saw Armin sit aside, (y/n) decided it was time to take full control of Eren. Leaning, he pressed his chest against Yeager's, feeling his prick rubbing against his sweat wet skin as he rocked back and forth, pushing as deep as he could, making him cry in pain and pleasure, kissing him and savoring the taste of Armin's cock still lingering in his hot mouth. "What is it, Eren?" he said panting "Too much for you? Should i stop?" he teased.

"Ngghhh... no... more... i want more..." Eren's words were almost unintelligible between his moans and huffs, his butt being roughly taken by (y/n).

"Want me to cum inside your tight bitchy butt?" Eren nodded, and he put his mouth on his ear "Come on... beg for it... let Armin hear you." he whispered.

"Ah... ah... (y/n), cum, cum lots inside me! Abuse me, take me whenever you want!" he cried, Armin going wide eyed, panting as he watched them fuck.

With a guttural grunt, (y/n) pleased his lover, letting his orgasm overtake him, cumming hard inside his ass, grabbing his by his nape and pushing him into a strong, dominant kiss, tongue raping the defenseless boy, feeling his cum staining their chests as he was also overwhelmed by his sensations, his body trembling, his toes curling and eyes rolling back in orgasm. (y/n) pulled out slowly, almost reluctantly, with a loud pop, wathcing amused as Eren's no-longer-virgin ass spewed his cum onto the floor. Armin then hugged him by the waist, giving him a tender kiss as Eren finally came into his senses. He smiled as Armin and (y/n) helped him stand and then got under the same shower to get cleaned, in a kind but hot session of triple kissing and neck licking, as the older recruit groped their butts while they felt his muscles. It was a short experience, however, as they knew they had to get back to the barracks before the rest noticed their abscence. (y/n) thought, feeling a bit guilty, how Mikasa would dinner alone, unless someone was willing to make her company.

(I must clarify something: in the barracks, beds are a mix between anime and manga. In the anime, they have double bunk beds, so technically two people sleep together, although the beds are a bit separated, while in the manga, they are single beds, with curtains, if memory works well. In this fic, we got double NOT separated beds, with curtains... perfect for sex with privacy, if you can ignore the sounds of two roommates fucking.)

Once they arrived to their rooms, they got ready to sleep. Eren climbed up to his bed, but when Armin was about to follow, (y/n) grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said, pulling him into a kiss. The rest of their roommates froze in place, staring at their long kiss. Armin, while surprised, managed to react and closed his eyes, placing his arms around his neck, as his boyfriend pulled the curtains of his -now their- bed and placed him on it carefully. Armin's face was full of joy as (y/n) turned to face the rest, frowning and using his best macho alfa killer rambo voice.

"Any problem, people?"

They just stared at him a few seconds, then started to climb on their beds without comments. He got a quick wink from Reiner, and saw Jean whispering something to Marco, who in exchange shook her head at his friend, sighing, but other than that, nobody did or say anything else. He then turned to Armin, already undressed, and got into the bed, closing the curtains and hugging to his blonde boyfriend. A moment later, he heard Eren speak.

"So, (y/n)… will you help me with my 3DMG training tomorrow? There are some things I want to work on my, uh, technique."

"It will be a pleasure" he answered, hearing a faint chuckle from Armin as he licked his lips in anticipation for tomorrow's feast…

End of chapter.

I know, it took me a good deal of time, but I have some other stuff that keeps me from writing my beloved fics :,(… anyways, read, review and post any advice/requests you may like. I only take AoT requests for now on one shots, and I'm kinda new on this. Hope you like this, read you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Bruh, i forgot i had dis. Anyways, i decided to make an effort, or rather a character: Ike Sanders, black hair, amber eyes, handsome features and devilish smile. He'll be the one doing the banging from now on.

Chapter 5

Armin felt everyone's eyes on him during breakfast. Maybe it was his imagination, but somehow it seemed as if all were talking about his relationship with Ike, public knowledge since a few days ago. His boyfriend was sitting right beside him, his strong arm over the blonde's shoulders, feeling his discomfort. He whispered a "Don't pay attention" on his ear and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, calming Armin as if by magic. He was right, they had nothing to hide. Well, almost nothing...

 _Afternoon, Somewhere in the Training Grounds_

Armin rubbed his groin, panting hard as he watched Eren kissing with Sanders. The blonde and Jaeger had agreed to share him, and after a bit of awkwardness from the older recruit, things seemed to go smoothly, with Armin and Eren's friendship acting as an excuse for the three of them to hang around in every free moment they had. Winking at Armin, he took Eren's hand and put it in his pants, grunting as the brunette fondled his package. Right now they were inside of one of the several storage buildings, away from any curious eyes. Arlert's mind was half in the show, half checking for any suspicious sounds while pulling his cock from inside his pants and giving slow strokes as the other two continued making out.

Ike grabbed a fistful of Eren's hair, yanking his head back to nibble at his throat, chuckling deeply as he panted in need. For someone with such a temper, Jaeger was surprisingly... passive, even submissive; proof of this was the whimper he made as the older male used his other hand to grope his ass and Eren's response in the form of an anxious if shy frotting against his thigh, his erection hot even behind the layers of fabric. Licking his lips hungrily, Sanders stepped back, a hand on the green eyed teen's chest as he pulled his pants and underwear down; his member raising for both Eren and Armin to ogle at. Giving it a single, hard stroke, he stood against a wall, and softly called for both of them. Armin walked towards him, his slender fingers quickly snaking under his shirt to feel his skin as he placed shy pecks on his lips and chin, while Eren just knelt and began bobbing on his dick, tongue swirling around its gland. The blonde cadet smiled at the older's quickening breath as Jaeger engulfed more and more of him in his mouth, kneeling beside his friend, rubbing at Eren's crotch while kissing Ike's abs.

Suddenly, the black haired male pulled out of Erens mouth, making the brunette whimper in need. With a grin, Ike put his member in between Armin and Jaeger, cocking an eyebrow at their reddened faces.

"Didn't you say you'd share?" his voice dripped sweet poison. Armin gulped.

After a moment of hesitation, the blonde pressed his lips against the male's cock, closing his eyes and kissing along the hot surface. Not one to be less, Eren began to lick on his side, emerald eyes on amber ones, seeking his approval. Chuckling softly, Ross reached and pat his head, the boy leaning on his touch while Arlert kept servicing his member, his hand cupping his balls as his hot mouth sucked on the side with more energy. Suddenly, the black haired cadet placed his hands on each boy's head, placing them face to face, mouth on each side of his member. Keeping them in place, he began thrusting back and forth, coating his dick in their saliva as they used both tongues to massage him, moaning while handling their own erections. He thrusted a few more times and let them move, with Armin showering his cock in tiny kisses while Eren knelt lower and gave a long, humming suck on his balls. Ike hissed when the blonde, smiling impishly, blew along his member; the cold air making him twitch in need.

Amber eyes told them to move toward the boxes; once there he pushed Eren down on his knees while having Armin stand in front of him, a leg on each side of Jaeger. His hands massaged the bunette's ass, earning a pleased moan from him as Arlert placed his hard cock on Ike's lips. The older cadet smiled at the blonde's embarrased yet horny expression and gave a long, hard suck on his tip, suckling on it only. For his part Eren wiggled his butt against his erection in hopes of action, and Ike answered with a quick slap and then prodding his ass, moaning on Armin's cock as the green eyed teen pushed backwards slowly, engulfing his cock bit by bit. Sanders left Armin's member a moment and sucked a finger, placing the coated digit against the blonde's entrance and pushing in.

A cute moan escaped Armin's lips when his lover found his prostate and rubbed it mercilessly while pumping into Eren, the lewd slap of their hips getting Arlert more and more heated. He panted Ike's name and grabbed his head, thrusting eagerly and ready to fill his mouth with his hot, milky cu...

"Eren? Are you he... OH GODS!"

Armin's heart skipped a beat.

"M-Mikasa? "

Everyone went silent. Ike managed to slip free from Armin's grip and let his dick out with a pop, poking from a side to see how Ackerman turned around, tomato red; he looked down, to find Eren's afraid eyes looking back. Thanfully there was a big box between him and the door, so what Mikasa saw briefly was the raven haired one blowing and fingering Armin. With a wicked grin, the amber eyed cadet pulled out of Jaeger slowly.

"I-i-i was told he was hanging with y-you guys!" she stuttered.

"Eren was with us for a while" he said slowly, as he pushed back in "but left once we told him we'd be getting... _playful"_ he finished with a purr, hands groping Jaeger's butt. Eren bit his lip to avoid moaning, his insides clenching Ike's cock in a death grip. He gasped before adding "I'm sure you'll find him... hmmm... eventually."

"Y-yeah... uh bye!" she said, leaving and slamming the door hurriedly.

The three males let out a relieved sigh at once, then Armin and Ike started chuckling. Eren for his part was red as a cherry.

"Ike how... how dare you!" he said, eyes wide "She could have found.. ah!" he was cut by his violent thrusting.

"But wasn't it exciting?" he asked smugly, his hand running up and down Armin's erect cock as he kept pumping into Jaeger "You were tight as fuck, Eren. You almost made me cum with that death grip of yours..." he brought Arlert near, placing a kiss on his toned belly "Maybe we should try something like that again..."

Ike resumed teasing Armin's tip with his tongue, enjoying the view of his flushed cheeks and eyes narrowed in pleasure, while his cock was pressed by Eren's ass each time he thrusted in; the green eyed teen moaned lowly, reveling in Sander's hand acting as a sleeve for his needy member.

Amber eyes looked into Armin's, his breath catching in his throat as Ike gave him an impish smile before holding his cock upwards and nibbling on its base. Arlert panted in shock, holding him there as jolts of pleasure rendered him speechless; Eren, feeling a little abandoned, clenched around the dick buried inside him, earning a hiss from the male.

"Jealous, Eren?" Ike asked, looking at the standing blonde with a wink "Trying to get me all to yourself?"

"N-no, i just... felt a little lonely." he said shyly.

Chuckling, the older male gave Eren a soft slap. "Let's change that then." he purred, gesturing at Arlert to stand in front of them. Before Jaeger could think of a question, Ike lifted him until his back rubbed against his chest and bit playfully on his shoulder. Armin laid on his back, bottom naked and using his hand to guide Eren's cock towards his entrance. Jaeger's eyes bulged when he realized what they were doing, and panted when his tip entered his friend. Arlert panted, his other hand grasping his own member as he drove Eren inside him.

"How is it, Eren?" Ike teasing whisper made his heart jump "How is Armin's ass?"

Eren gulped, dick half way into the blonde.

"It's ho-hot, and tight... i-ah!"

Without warning, the man behind him pushed forward and shoved him in deeper. Armin squeaked at the sudden thrust, spreading his legs to let Eren penetrate better. Sanders held Eren by the chin turning him for a heated kiss while eyeing Armin intently, sending a shiver along the blonde's spine. Trembling slighlty, Eren gripped his friend by the hips and thrusted without breaking the kiss, moaning as strong hands ran up and down his chest and abs.

Ike let him move for a while and then took the lead, shoving his hips and leaning forward, grunting as Eren got on all fours above Armin, the blonde breathing fast, masturbating feverishly. Jeager's moans drove Ike mad and he held him by the shoulders and pumped faster and faster, pushing him against Arlert. Eren felt like melting with Ike's big cock up his ass and his friend's soft butt around his length, panting when Armin grabbed him by the head and gave him a full tongue kiss. The brunette gave up all caution and slid his arms under the blonde, holding him in place while thrusting furiously, making the one behind him speed his pace.

They kept like that for a while, Armin locking his legs around Eren and Ike pumping madly into him until they couldn't hold back anymore. Arlert and Eren cried at once, going stiff as the blonde felt both his cum spray on his belly and Eren's hot load as his cock throbbed inside him, releasing it all. Ike thrusted forward a few times, slowing down as he creampied Eren's ass, sitting back as his member went limp inside him. He pulled out and watched satisfied as his seed leaked out.

Armin moved his legs from Eren's back and sighed as Jaeger rolled to a side, spent. They got up, dressed and cleaned as fast as they could; hanging around wasn't an option since they knew someone could come any moment. Armin looked through the window as Ike opened the door slowly.

"Seems no one's coming, let's move!" he said.

They went out carefully looking at all sides. Luckily the place was empty. They decided to split and have Eren go by himself -warning him no to walk funny- to avoid suspicion. Armin and Ike mad their way to the hall, and half way there they met Sasha and Krista.

"Hi guys!" Lenz chirped "We were talking about you."

"Really?" Sanders frowned "About...?"

"Krista and i were discussing about the different couples in camp... and decided you're the cutest one! Congrats."

Both boys looked into each other, puzzled for a moment. Then Armin smiled while his bofriend smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"The cutest?" Armin scratched his head, a bit embarrased "Well... thank you."

"Oh, don't mention it." the blonde girl laced her hands in front of her "You just look so good together. I hope he's not teaching you dirty stuff already" she said with a wink.

"Krista!" Sasha said a bit shocked, elbowing her "Of course Ike's not doing that!" She eyed him "Are you?"

He laughed at the question, placing a hand on Armin's shoulder.

"Why Sasha?" he said, smiling deviously "Are your afraid i might..." his hand ran down Arlert's arm to his waist, drawing him closer "corrupt him?"

"Ike, don't be so silly, she'll take you seriously." Krisa said with a smirk.

"I won't. I mean, there's no way Armin's into that kind of stuff, right?" she said, looking kind of triumphantly at Armin "He's soooo innocent and pure!"

Armin gave a little cough that acted as replacement for nervous laughter. Sanders, devoid of mercy, leaned and placed a slow, long kiss on his jaw.

"For now." he purred in his ear looking at the girls.

Sasha frowned and humphed. Krista's eyes gleamed as her cheeks reddened and her grin widened.

"Save something for later, guys" the blonde girl said chuckling.

"Ye-yeah Ike, we still have to go have dinner." Armin pointed with voice slightly shaken.

His boyfriend smiled, placing his chin on the blonde's shoulder.

"But maybe i just want my... dessert." he said intently. Armin turned red faster than Eren got angry at Jean.

"Iiiike!" he pleaded, blushing.

With a hearty laugh, the taller male lifted Armin and carried him on his shoulder to the hall where a flushed Mikasa avoided his gaze and Eren waved at them.

"You really took your time!" the boy said with a wink "I almost thought you weren't coming."

"Yeah, sorry for the delay" Ike answered, lowering the blushed Armin to the ground, watching in amusement at the blonde's embarrased glare.

"Anyways Eren" Mikasa asked before they entered "where were you? I couldn't find you at all."

"I, um" Jaeger looked away "I spent most time sparring with Annie, time flies when i do that."

Mikasa frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"I met Annie on the way" she said accusingly "She told me she didn't see you at all today. Look, here she comes."

The other three looked at the blonde walking towards them in the way to the hall.

"So i know you didn't practice with her, otherwise she'd have told..."

Annie stopped beside her when she heard Ackerman.

"He did" Leonhardt cut the asian. The others looked at her in surprise. "He told me not to tell you cause you'd be mad he got his ass kicked by me. Again"

Mikasa blinked a couple times incredulously, then huffed and left. Ike, Eren and Armin stared at the blonde.

"Why...?" said Eren.

"I saw you kissing in the warehouse" she answered quickly "And i saw Armin fap to you. Now you owe me. Which means i'll be saving from working in the stables for... the next month. Got it?"

"And then...?" Ike asked cautiously

"Then you're free... until i catch you again."

The three looked at each other. Then they shrugged.

"Deal" they said. They stood outside, watching her go in before looking at each other.

"How did she...?" Armin whispered in confusion

"She saw us in the..." Ike put a hand on his eyes, laughing bitterly "she mut have peeked through a window, while you were supposed to keep watch."

Eren groaned. "So we're stuck doing her work for a month?"

"Guess so" Ike shrugged "At least she's fair. One month and we're free."

"And then? You think we'll be able to do it again? The three of us?" Armin said devastated. He already felt guilty for not noticing Leonhardt; he didn't want to think about having to end everything between them.

Ike looked at the boy, raising an eyebrow. Then he smirked and leaned on him, making sure no one saw them.

"What makes you think i'll wait a month to be balls deep inside either of you?" he whispered in his ear before going towards the hall. "Come on, i'm starving!"

Shaking his head, Eren began walking before stopping suddenly. He looked at Armin, standing flushed and stiff, and chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Armin retorted. His hands hovered over the bulge that had formed from Sander's words.

"Armin, i'm not waiting all night for you to get soft. Think about... Shadis dancing."

"Eren, that's not going to make me..."

"Naked."

"Ahhgh!" Armin whined, covering his eyes "Goddamnit Eren, let's just go in!" He said, stomping past his friend.

On the entrance, however, Eren placed a hand on his shoulder. The blonde turned to him with an unsure look.

"But it worked, didn't it?"

Arlert trembled as if a cold wind had swept all over him.

"Of fucking course it did."

End of chapter.


End file.
